


El banquete

by JoanneDistte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/pseuds/JoanneDistte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei no es una mujer tan complicada como quiere hacer creer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El banquete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neyade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neyade).



> Historia compuesta por pequeñas escenas de 100 palabras.

Su vestido nuevo es púrpura y los ribetes y encajes de hilo de plata. El corsé le aprisiona la cintura y le sube los pechos. El sirviente no puede dejar de mirarla. Ella baja la vista, mirándose las manos pálidas y desnudas, y el sonrojo acude a sus mejillas. Avergonzada, intenta disimularlo llevándose a la boca el borde de la copa llena de vino dulce. No escucha lo que el sirviente le pregunta, asiente sin saber a qué. Sólo puede pensar en la mirada del muchacho clavada en ella. La Reina se lo dijo. Ya no eres una niña, Sansa.

xxxx

Pato con moras, venado en salsa de hierbas, pescado de río y carne de jabalí. Llega una bandeja tras otra pero desde hace rato ella picotea. Un poco de aquí y de allá. Llegan a sus oídos las voces borrachas de los comensales, las risas de los que han bebido un par de copas de más. Comienza el laúd y la flauta, y la música flota hasta la mesa principal donde está sentada. Sansa espera que toquen alguna de sus canciones favoritas. Algunos aplauden anticipándose, pero Joffrey suelta un descarado bostezo. _Que se vayan_. _Me aburren_. Y Cersei los despide.

xxxx

La velada avanza y algunos invitados se han quedado dormidos sobre la mesa, bien por la borrachera o bien por la cháchara aburrida de sus compañeros de mesa. Han entrado los bufones; el Chico Luna hace cabriolas y cuenta chistes, que a esas alturas lo más que acarrean son carcajadas bebidas. Sansa quiere irse pero no se atreve. Hace una hora estuvo a punto pero los ojos verdes de la Reina la disuadieron inmediatamente, sus labios curvándose en una temible y reprobadora sonrisa. La Stark la mira ahora (de soslayo, prefiere que no la vea) y piensa que la odia.

xxxx

Hasta hace nada Sansa ha estado jugueteando con su pelo, hastiada, cansada, pero ahora ha dejado de mover la mano y todavía tiene el índice enredado en un mechón. Toda su atención, al igual que la de tantos otros, la tiene el Rey, que ha cogido a una joven sirvienta por la cintura (tirando más bien hacia las prominentes caderas) hasta convertir aquello en un revuelo de faldas. Está gordo y con el rostro congestionado y, siendo sinceros, no parece saber mucho lo que hace. Aunque quizá por la mañana no le importe demasiado lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

xxxx

Le tiene miedo, pero la mira (estudia). Cersei no es una mujer tan complicada como quiere hacer creer. Sansa, por ejemplo, se ha dado cuenta de que a pesar de que la Reina se incline hacia Robert con el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre el escote, a pesar de que le hable en un susurro íntimo parecido a terciopelo, nunca se acerca a su marido como se acerca a otros hombres. Es una distancia prudencial, apenas perceptible, pero está _ahí y_  le hace pensar que de verdad no puede evitar el envaramiento cuando Robert le pone la mano en el muslo.

xxxx

Incluso a ella se acerca más. Aquella misma tarde, con los últimos rayos de sol colándose entre los pesados cortinajes, le trajo aquel vestido violeta. Despidió a las criadas y ella misma le peinó el pelo hasta que quedó brillante, y fue ella quien insistió en secarla y empezó a tocarla. Sus dedos y sus uñas bajando por los brazos y por la espalda, acariciando sus pechos en la subida hasta el cuello. Los labios haciendo el trabajo en los otros labios, despacio y suave y húmedo, besándola como jamás la había besado ningún hombre, haciéndole parecer el caballero esperado.

xxxx

Joffrey hace un gesto y el Perro se acerca a su espalda, en el camino clava sus abrasadores ojos sobre Sansa. La muchacha traga saliva aunque no parece que las órdenes vayan con ella. Sandor se limita a asentir y desaparece; el heredero cruza los brazos, satisfecho. Es rubio y _tan_ guapo, con los labios gruesos y hábiles en la sonrisa (falsa). Digno hijo de la Reina. Se acuerda de la distancia y del beso que le quema en los labios, y no puede evitar mirar a Ser Jaime, y preguntarse si acaso el Rey de Cersei no será otro.


End file.
